


How Did We Get Here?

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You found out that your boyfriend of four years has been cheating on you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	How Did We Get Here?

You sat on the other side of the restaurant watching him, watching her, watching them. He looked happy. His eyes were sparkling, they shined with so much love…something that used to happen when he looked at you. 

Their hands were intertwined. He’d occasionally rub his thumb over the back of her hand and kiss it. You loved when he used to do that with you. 

You don’t know how you got here. You two were great. You thought you were in a good place. Did you do something wrong? Obviously, you did if he found love with another woman.

“Another glass, miss?” your waiter asked gesturing to your empty glass of wine.

You shook your head, “No, thank you.” You handed him some bills and murmured, “Keep the change.” You gathered your coat and purse and walked towards the exit. 

For a split second, Bucky could’ve sworn he saw you. But he figured it was his imagination. 

* * *

When Bucky got home later that night, you were already asleep on the couch. The television was on playing re-runs of The Nanny. Bucky sighed and turned the tv off. He picked up your sleeping form and brought you to bed. He tucked you in and muttered, “I love you,” the words ringing through your ears. They weren’t true.

The next morning, you got up early. You took a shower, made breakfast, leaving some for Bucky, and began to pack your things. 

Bucky woke up to see you grabbing your things from the dresser, folding them, and setting them into a suitcase, “Doll? What’s going on?”

You then grabbed an envelope from the dresser top and handed it to Bucky, “That’s for the rest of this month’s rent.”

Bucky looked at you confused, “What are you doing?”

You shrugged, “Moving out.”

“What? Why?”

Your shoulders sagged and you sighed, “I know about the other woman, Bucky. You don’t have to hide her from me anymore.”

His eyes widened, “Y/N-”

You shook your head, “No, it’s okay. I’m not sure what I did wrong, but I’m sorry for whatever it is. You deserve to be happy and-” you choked back a sob, “If it’s not with me, then that’s okay. I’m not going to hold you back.”

Bucky ran his hand through his hair and wiped the impending tears from his eyes, “Y/N, I-”

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m sure it was my fault. I couldn’t give you what you needed, so you went to find someone else for that, right?” Bucky was speechless. You shook your head, “No matter. I’ll be out of your hair within a couple of days.”

You continued to pack and Bucky stopped by gripping your arms, “Y/N, please. A-At least stay until you find your own place.” _He’s not even going to try to stop me._

You refused and pulled your arms away, “No, I’ll be staying with Steve for the time being. He’s coming around, by the way, to help me with my things.” you muttered. As you zipped up your one of five suitcases, you added, “Oh and there’s breakfast and coffee in the kitchen for you.” 

Bucky was bewildered. He broke your heart and you’re still taking care of him.

* * *

Around noon, Steve came by with some boxes. As you packed away your little trinkets and knick knacks, he brought your things to his car. 

Your eyes skimmed the many pictures you and Bucky had together. Bucky sat on the couch watching you, your back to him, “You can do whatever you want with the pictures. I’d advise you to just take the pictures out and throw them away. Save the frames for future use.”

Bucky continued to sit there looking down at his twiddling fingers. He wanted to make this less painful, but he didn’t know how. 

“Y/N, is there anything else?” Steve asked as he stood in the apartment’s doorway.

You pointed to the three boxes next to the couch, “Just those.” With ease, Steve picked all three of them up and left as quick as he came. You ran your hand through your hair, “I think that’s everything.” You looked down and then shook your head, “Oh yeah.” You were wearing one of Bucky’s hoodies. You slipped it off and walked over to the couch, resting it on the edge, “You’ll probably want this back.”

You looked back at the doorway to see Steve standing there, his hands were in his pockets and he had a solemn look on his face. You then turned to Bucky, who’s expression matched Steve’s. You shook your head, “It was good while it lasted. I really hope you can finally be happy now, James.” _James. Bucky hated when you called him James._

Bucky grabbed your hand, “Y/N-”

“Please, don’t.” You pulled away, your hand slipping out of his. You set your keys to the apartment on the coffee table and walked towards Steve, “Let’s go.”

The door closed and all that Bucky was left with was silence. He looked at his hoodie and took it, bringing it to his nose. It smelled like you. And that’s when the dam broke. 

Bucky sobbed into the piece of clothing that you loved so much.

* * *

Bucky’s new girl, Eileen, moved in weeks later, but it didn’t feel right. She took up the space you once occupied. She didn’t make his coffee the way he liked it. Her perfume didn’t smell like yours. She didn’t watch the same television shows as you. She was completely different from you. She wasn’t you.

She couldn’t soothe his nightmares like you. Her touch wasn’t soft like yours. Her kisses didn’t make his heart soar like yours. Her sounds of pleasure were different from yours. She wasn’t you. 

He chose her over you. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about you?

He was miserable now. He can’t truly be happy. He can’t truly be happy because his one true source of happiness walked out the door weeks ago. 

He made several mistakes leading up to this consequence. Eileen wasn’t you, but he wanted her to be. He broke your heart and in return he ended up breaking his own as well. This was the repercussions of his actions. He had to deal with this and he didn’t know if he could ever get back to being that happy ever again.


End file.
